The Enginesons - UbiSoftFan94
Cast *Edward as Homer Simpson - (Edward was rude in Edward Strikes Out) *Emily as Marge Simpson - (Emily and Marge Simpson are both beautiful and wear green) *Thomas as Bart Simpson - (Thomas and Bart Simpson are both cheeky) *Rosie as Lisa Simpson - (Rosie and Lisa Simpson are both sister figures to Thomas and Bart Simpson) *Lady as Maggie Simpson - (Lady and Maggie Simpson are both small and cute) *Polar (from Crash Bandicoot) as Santa's Little Helper *Pura (from Crash Bandicoot) as Snowball *Toby as Grandpa Ape - (Toby and Grandpa Abe are both old) *Donald and Douglas as Lenny and Carl - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Lenny and Carl are) *James as Moe - (James and Moe are both vain and tough looking) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ned Flanders - (Edward and Casey Jr. are great buddies, just like Homer Simpson and Ned Flanders are) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Maude Flanders - (Tillie and Maude Flander are both girlfriends to Casey Jr. and Ned Flanders) *Bill and Ben as Rod and Todd Flanders - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Rod and Todd Flanders are) *Diesel as Mr. Burns - (Diesel and Mr. Burns are both devious and the main villains) *Duck as Mr. Waylon Smithers - (Duck and Mr. Waylon Smithers are both western) *Gordon as Principal Skinner - (Gordon and Principal Skinner are both proud and wear blue) *Daisy as Agnes Skinner - (Daisy and Agnes Skinner are both wifes to Gordon and Principal Skinners) *Skarloey as Martin Prince - (Skarloey and Martin Prince are both small) *Percy as Milhouse Van Houten - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Bart Simpson and Milhouse Van Houten are) *Molly as Edna Krabapple - (Molly and Edna Krabapple are both wonderful and gorgeous) *Cranky as Krusty the Clown - (Krusty the Clown's voice suits Cranky) *Salty as Captain Horatio McCallister - (Salty and Captain Horatio McCallister are both like to sail the seas) *Henry as Barney Gumble - (Henry and Barney Gumble are both fat and clumsy) *Rheneas as Sideshow Mel - (Rheneas and Sideshow Mel are both relationships with Smudger and Sideshow Bob) *Smudger as Sideshow Bob - (Smudger and Sideshow Bob are both evil and mean to Edward and Homer Simpson) *Bulgy as Comic Book Guy - (Thomas and Bart Simpson are both angry with Bulgy and Comic Book Guy, Because they're both evil, mean, and selfish) *BoCo as Dr. Julius Hibbert - (BoCo and Dr. Julius Hibbert are both loyalty) *Oliver as Chief Clancy Wiggum - (Oliver and Chief Clancy Wiggum are both western) *Sir Handel as Lou *Peter Sam as Eddie *Mighty Mac as Bill and Marty *Toad as Ralph Wiggum - (Toad and Ralph Wiggum are both sidekicks to Oliver and Chief Clancy Wiggum) *Whiff as Database - (Whiff and Database are both wear glasses) *Arry as Nelson - (Nelson's voice suits Arry) *Bert as Jimbo - (Jimbo's voice suits Bert) *Splatter as Kearney - (Kearney's voice suits Splatter) *Dodge as Dolph - (Dodge and Dolph are both have five letters in one name and they both have the same letter 'D' at the beginning of their names) *Hector as Superintendent Gary Chalmers - (Superintendent Gary Chalmer's voice suits Hector) *Spencer as Mayor Joe Quimby - (Spencer and Mayor Quimby are both wise, pompous, and polite) *Mavis as Mrs. Quimby *Lord Harry (from RWS) as Feddy Quimby *Diesel 10 as Fat Tony - (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Neville as Apu - (Apu's voice suits Neville) *Bertie as Larry Burns *Dennis as Luigi Risotto - (Dennis and Luigi Risotto are both lazy) *Duke as Jasper - (Duke and Jasper are both old) *Harold as Arnie Py - (Harold and Arnie Py are both fly in the air) *Billy as Bumblebee Man - (Billy and Bumblebee Man are both names begin with the letter 'B') *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Groundskeeper Willie - (Big Mac and Groundskeeper Willie are both scottish) *Warrior (from TUGS) as Gravedigger Billy *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Groundskeeper Seamus *Jack as Cletus *Isobella as Brandie *Flora as Mona Simpson *Freddie as Hans Molman *Murdoch as Kent Brockman - (Murdoch and Kent Brockman are both big and strong) *Arthur as Herb Powell *City of Truro as Troy McClure *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dewey Largo *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Rainer Wolfcastle - (Montana and Rainer Wolfcastle are both powerful) *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dr. Nick Riviera - (Doc and Dr. Nick Riviera are both doctors) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Timothy Lovejoy - (Tootle and Timothy Lovejoy are both names begin with the letter 'T') *Helen (from Mad Bomber) as Helen Lovejoy - (Helen and Helen Lovejoy are both share the same names) *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Gil Gunderson *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Professor Frink *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Allison Taylor *Annie and Clarable as Patty and Selma - (Annie and Clarable are twins, just like Patty and Selma are) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Frank Grimes *S.C.Ruffey as Frank Grims Jr. *Stepney as John *Hank as Frank Nelson-Type *Elizabeth as Elizabeth Hoover - (Elizabeth and Elizabeth Hoover are both share the same names) *Connor and Caitlin as Kirk Van and Luanne Van Houten *Byron as Otto *Alfie as Lewis *Stanley as Disco Stu - (Stanley and Disco Stu are both wear white) *George as Cecil Terwilliger - (George and Cecil Twewilliger are both evil and mean) *Rocky as Duffman - (Rocky and Duffman are both strong and tough) *Martha the Yellow Steamroller (made up steamroller) as Francesca Terwilliger *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Coach Kurpt *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Leopold - (Pete and Leopold are both big, strong, and grumpy) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as L. T. Smash *Lorry 1 as Johnny Tightlips *Lorry 2 as Legs *Lorry 3 as Louie *Caroline as Janey Powell *Duchess of Hamilton (from RWS) as Manjula *Zak and Zug (from TUGS) as Kangs and Kodos *Hercules (from TUGS) as The Great Raymondo *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Snake Jailbird - (Cerberus and Snake Jailbird are both big, strong, evil, and mean to Edward and Homer Simpson) *Old Slow Coach (from RWS) as Artie Ziff *D199 (from RWS) as Herman *Vicotria and Helena (from RWS) as Sherri and Terri - (Victoria and Helena are twins, just like Sherri and Terri are) *Captain Zero (from TUGS) as Adolf Hitler *Millie as Mindy - (Millie and Mindy are both names begin with the letter 'M') *Troublesome Trucks as Homer Clones, Space Mutants, Wild Beasts, Octuplets, Animals and Bart Simpson's Creatures *Nelson as Dr. Foster *D261 as Russ Cargill *Den as Cesar *Dart as Ugoiln *Jeremy as God *Colin as Colin - (Colin and Colin are both share the same names) *Harvey as Jay Sherman *Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus *Frieda as Doris Freedman *Frankie as Jessica Lovejoy *Sidney as Shelby - (Sidney and Shelby are both have six words in one name, they both have the same letter 'S' at the beginning of their names and they both have the same letter 'Y' at the end of their names) *Mallard (from RWS) as Shelby's Father *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lyle Lanley *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jacqueline Bouvier *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Clancy Bouvier *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dr. Marvin Monroe *Ricky (made up a twin for rocky) as Captain Lance Murdock *The Devil Diesel (a fan-made Thomas character) as Devil - (The Devil Diesel and Devil are both share the same names) *Cecil (from Sodor Dark Times) as Dr. J. Loren Pryor *Green Arrow (from RWS) as Orville J. Simpson *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Raphael *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Judge Roy Synder *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jake the Barber - (Jebediah and Jake the Barber are both old and names begin with the letter 'J') *Wilbert (from RWS) as Lionel Hutz *Alice (from RWS) as Mrs. Hutz *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dubya Spuckler *Sir Reginald (from Madeline/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mr. Costington *Constance (from Theodore Tugboat) as Judge Constance Harm - (Constance and Judge Constance Harm are both share the same names) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Rachel Jordan *Judge Judy (made up diesel engine) as Lucille Botzcowski *Pearl (from TUGS) as Mary Bailey *Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as Benjamin, Doug, and Gary *Patrick as Lugash *Flynn as Radioactive Man - (Flynn and Radioactive Man are both wear red) *Thumper as Poochie *Kelly as Mr. Bergstorm *Hiro as Akira - (Hiro and Akira are both asian) *Andy Diesel (from Mad Bomber) as Birch Barlow *Jerome and Judy as Fox Mulder and Dana Scully *Phillip and Filmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Incest and Birthday Spuckler *OJ (from TUGS) as Bleeding Gums Murphy *Fergus as Professor Frink's Son *Jack the Inter City Diesel Engine as Tom Hanks *Blister 1 and 2 (from RWS) as Ernst and Gunter *Greendale Rocket (from PP/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Richie Rich *Detective Grub (from Rayman the TV Series) as Dexter Colt *Nigel (from BRWS) as Nigel Bakerbutcher - (Nigel and Nigel Bakerbutcher are both share the same names) *Ivo Hugh (from RWS) as Hugh Parkfield *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as Shadow Knight *Tom and Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) as Scratchy and Itchy *Mr. Peabody and Sherman (from Mr. Peabody and Sherman) as Themselves *The Giant Claw (made up diesel engine) as Optimus Prime *The Chinese Dragon as Tyrannosaurus - (The Chinese Dragon and Tyrannosaurus are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Godzilla - (Johnny Cuba and Godzilla are both big, strong, evil, powerful, scary, and mean) *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as King Kong - (Cabot and King Kong are both rivals to Johnny Cuba and Godzilla) *The Voice Inside Cave (from The Little Engine That Could) as Gamera *Tiger Moth as Rodan - (Tiger Moth and Rodan are both fly in the air) *The Duchess (from TUGS) as Mothra Gallery Edward the Blue Engine.jpg|Edward as Homer Simpson Thomas & Friends Emily.png|Emily as Marge Simpson Thomas as No. 7 Train.png|Thomas as Bart Simpson Rosie The Pink Engine.jpg|Rosie as Lisa Simpson Lady the Magical Engine.jpg|Lady as Maggie Simpson Polar Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Polar as Santa's Little Helper Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Pura.png|Pura as Snowball Thomas & Friends Toby.jpg|Toby as Grandpa Ape Donald and Douglas.png|Donald and Douglas as Lenny and Carl James-0.png|James as Moe Casey jr by hubfanlover678-d9tz6k5.jpg|Casey Jr. as Ned Flanders Tillie the little engine that could..jpg|Tillie as Maude Flanders Bill_and_Ben.png|Bill and Ben as Rod and Todd Flanders Diesel.jpg|Diesel as Mr. Burns DuckTakesCharge47.png|Duck as Mr. Waylon Smithers CGI Gordon.png|Gordon as Principal Skinner MrsDaisyCGIpromo2.png|Daisy as Agnes Simpson SkarloeyCGIpromo.png|Skarloey as Martin Prince Percy the small engine no.6.jpg|Percy as Milhouse Van Houten Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Edna Krabapple Cranky.jpg|Cranky as Krusty the Clown SaltyattheDocksCGIpromo.png|Salty as Captain Horatio McCallister MainHenryModel2.png|Henry as Barney Gumble RheneasCGIpromo3.png|Rheneas as Sideshow Mel Smudger.png|Smudger as Sideshow Bob Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Comic Book Guy BoCo.jpg|BoCo as Dr. Julius Hibbert BusyGoingBackwards98.png|Oliver as Chief Clancy Wiggum NotABadDayForSirHandel31.png|Sir Handel as Lou PeterSamCGIPromo.png|Peter Sam as Eddie Mighty Mac-0.png|Mighty Mac as Bill and Marty ToadCGIpromo3.png|Toad as Ralph Wiggum Whiff.png|Whiff as Database IronArryModel.png|Arry as Nelson IronBertModel.png|Bert as Jimbo Splatter.jpg|Splatter as Kearney Dodge.jpg|Dodge as Dolph HectorModel.png|Hector as Superintendent Gary Chalmers SpencerModel.jpg|Spencer as Mayor Joe Quimby Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Mrs. Quimby LordHarry.png|Lord Harry as Feddy Quimby KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Fat Tony NevilleModel.png|Neville as Apu Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Larry Burns Dennis (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Dennis as Luigi Risotto Duke the Lost Engine.jpg|Duke as Jasper Harold.jpg|Harold as Arnie Py Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Bumblebee Man Big Mac and Warrior.jpg|Big Mac as Groundskeeper Willie Warrior14.jpg|Warrior as Gravedigger Billy Bluenose.jpg|Bluenose as Groundskeeper Seamus Jack.jpg|Jack as Cletus Isobella.png|Isobella as Brandie Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Mona Simpson Freddie.png|Freddie as Hans Molman Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Kent Brockman MrArthurModel.png|Arthur as Herb Powell MainCityOfTruroMagazines.png|City of Truro as Troy McClure 500px-Johnny.png|Johnny as Dewey Largo 20120919193620!Casey jr.and Friends - Montana Number 5.png|Montana as Rainer Wolfcastle Doc.png|Doc as Dr. Nick Riviera Casey jr.and Friends - Tootle Number 4.png|Tootle as Timothy Lovejoy Helen-hayes.gif|Helen as Helen Lovejoy Jason..png|Jason as Gil Gunderson Casey jr.and Friends - Pufle Number 7.png|Pufle as Professor Frink Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Allison Taylor Mrs_Annie_and_Mrs_Clarabel.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Frank Grimes S.C.RuffeyModel.jpg|S.C.Ruffey as Frank Grims Jr. StepneyGetsLost5.png|Stepney as John Hank (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Hank as Frank Nelson-Type ElizabeththeVintageLorry39.jpg|Elizabeth as Elizabeth Hoover KingoftheRailway526.png|Connor and Caitlin as Kirk Van and Luanne Van Houten Byron the Bulldozer.png|Byron as Otto Alfie.jpg|Alfie as Lewis Stanleypromo.jpg|Stanley as Disco Stu 602px-ByeGeorge!25.png|George as Cecil Terwilliger Rocky.png|Rocky as Duffman Yellow_Coated_Martha_the_Steamroller.png|Martha the Yellow Steamroller as Francesca Terwilliger Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Coach Kurpt Pete.jpg|Pete as Leopold Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as L. T. Smash MainLorry1Model.png|Lorry 1 as Johnny Tightlips MainLorry2Model.png|Lorry 2 as Legs MainLorry3Model.png|Lorry 3 as Louie Caroline.jpg|Caroline as Janey Powell DuchessofHamilton.png|Duchess of Hamilton as Manjula Zak (TUGS).jpg|Zak Zug_2.jpg|and Zug as Kangs and Kodos Hercules (TUGS).jpg|Hercules as The Great Raymondo Cerberus is a hunter..png|Cerberus as Snake Jailbird Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Artie Ziff MainD199RWS.png|D199 as Herman Victoria (Thomas and Friends).png|Victoria Helena.png|and Helena as Sherri and Terri ZeroLoudhailer.jpg|Captain Zero as Adolf Hitler Milliepromo.png|Millie as Mindy ToadStandsBy4.png|Troublesome Trucks as Homer Clones, Space Mutants, Wild Beasts, Octuplets, Animals and Bart Simpson's Creatures NelsonModelSeries.png|Nelson as Dr. Foster MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Russ Cargill MrDen.png|Den as Cesar MrDart.png|Dart as Ugoiln Jeremy (TTTE).png|Jeremy as God MrColinpromo.png|Colin as Colin MainHarveyModel.png|Harvey as Jay Sherman FlyingScotsmanintheUK.png|Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus Frieda (Thomas and Friends).png|Frieda as Doris Freedman MainFrankieCGI.png|Frankie as Jessica Lovejoy Sidney.png|Sidney as Shelby Mallard.png|Mallard as Shelby's Father Oliver the Vast.jpg|Oliver as Lyle Lanley Melissa.jpg|Mellisa as Jacqueline Bouvier Engine-35-the-little-engine-that-could-4.68 thumb.jpg|Shelbert as Clancy Bouvier Casey jr.and Friends - Ivor Number 8.png|Ivor as Dr. Marvin Monroe Stratford Breakdown Train ADB966111.jpg|Ricky as Captain Lance Murdock The Devil Diesel.png|The Devil Diesel as Devil Mr cecil the b12 by froggyman145-dbi5nv2.png|Cecil as Dr. J. Loren Pryor Green Arrow No. 4771.jpg|Green Arrow as Orville J. Simpson Tom Jerry.jpg|Tom Jerry as Raphael Top Hat (TUGS).jpg|Top Hat as Judge Roy Synder Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Jake the Barber WilbertintheWild5.png|Wilbert as Lionel Hutz mrsalicecomplete_by_wildnorwester-d8omw8v.png|Alice as Mrs. Hutz Toots laughs..jpg|Toots as Dubya Spuckler Sir Reginald as Person 7..png|Sir Reginald as Mr. Costington Mrs Constance.jpg|Constance as Judge Constance Harm Georgia (The Little Engine that Could).jpg|Georgia as Rachel Jordan Judge Judy the Diesel.png|Judge Judy as Lucille Botzcowski Pearl (TUGS).png|Pearl as Mary Bailey Bash, Dash and Ferdinand.png|Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as Benjamin, Doug, and Gary PatrickModelSeries.png|Patrick as Lugash FlynnattheSodorSearchandRescueCentrepromo.png|Flynn as Radioactive Man Thumper (TTTE).png|Thumper as Poochie Kelly (Thomas and Friends).png|Kelly as Mr. Bergstorm MainHiroCGI3.png|Hiro as Akira It's Andy Diesel.jpg|Andy Diesel as Birch Barlow Jerome (T&F).png|Jerome Judy (T&F).png|and Judy as Fox Mulder and Dana Scully TheodoreandtheBigHarbour20.png|Philip and Philmore as Incest and Birthday Spuckler TrappedO.J.jpg|O.J. as Bleeding Gums Murphy FergusModel.png|Fergus as Professor Frink's Son HSTY3Ja.jpg|Jack the Inter City Diesel Engine as Tom Hanks ERSGuide_Illustration_Blisters_1.jpg|Blister 1 and 2 as Ernst and Gunter Martin-yaffe-postman-pat-greendale-rocket.jpg|Greendale Rocket as Richie Rich Inspectorgrub.jpg|Detective Grub as Dexter Colt Nigel (BRWS).jpg|Nigel as Nigel Bakerbutcher INameThisEngineRS7.png|Ivo Hugh as Hugh Parkfield Samson Design.jpg|Samson as Shadow Knight Tom and jerry confused each other one.png|Tom and Jerry as Scratchy and Itchy Peabody make dinner.png|Mr. Peabody and Sherman as Themselves No1814655-o_19f0vck59112jj9a1kagggg16q1a-thumbnail-full.png|The Giant Claw as Optimus Prime Chinese Dragon.jpg|The Chinese Dragon as Tyrannosaurus Johnny Cuba.png|Johnny Cuba as Godzilla Cabot1.jpg|Cabot as King Kong The-cave-the-little-engine-that-could-1991-2.27 thumb.jpg|The Voice Inside Cave as Gamera Tiger Moth.jpg|Tiger Moth as Rodan The Duchess.jpg|The Duchess as Mothra Category:UbiSoftFan94